


Scarefest Challenge 2015

by tiahwinchester



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Blood, Depression, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Ghosts, Immortal FakeHaus, M/M, Sad, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Halloween themed one shots inspired by the prompts given by FuckYeahRTFanfic. There will be 31 instalments posted every day of October. JUST KIDDING THERE WERE ONLY 6 KILL ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 2nd - Don’t look at them in the eye, he was told. Gavin is alone in the forest and his eyes lock with the purple eyes of an Enderman. Is it too late or can he out run the beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed the 1st :/ I'll probably go back and do it but rn imma just leave it.

It was dark, the trees rustled and the moons light made Gavin’s hair shine silver. He had been running, fast, it wasn’t safe to be out at night, he had to get back to Achievement City. He was prepared for anything, he was constantly on guard, but he wasn’t prepared for _this_. At first it was the sound, he heard it through the crunching of leaves, like someone tearing through the wind, it was getting louder, closer, and now it was here.

“Don’t look into its eyes, Gav. That’s how it gets you.” Gavin was only a boy when Geoff told him this. Now here he was, an Enderman standing, waiting, face to face, directly in front of him. His first instincts were to look up into the beasts eyes before stabbing it hard and fast, but when the words came back to him, he knew he was screwed. “You can try and kill ‘em, but they never die, they either just teleport away, or stay to finish you off, or both. You’ve got to be pretty skilled to take down an Enderman.”

Gavin was good, but he wasn’t _that_ good. The beast’s eyes were like voids staring back at him, they swallowed his thoughts and entranced him into a sleepy gaze. He struggled as best he could to think of a way out of this. Achievement City wasn’t that far, maybe he could run for it and quickly get Geoff. But he had heard tales of how the Enderman could teleport at the speed of light. Gavin was pretty speedy, but he wasn’t _that_ fast. Maybe he could call out? If he yelled loud enough surely one of the guys would hear. He didn’t know if he could take the risk, he’d never been in this situation with an Enderman before; maybe this one wasn’t as forgiving as the other ones had been. He began to reach slowly behind his back for his diamond sword when the creature began to make threatening sounds so he left his hand hanging mid-air behind his back.

When the purple mist began to gather around the Enderman’s body, Gavin knew he was dead. He shut his eyes tight and hoped that the slash of an Enderman was quick and painless. That’s when he heard different noises, not from a creeper or a zombie or a sheep, but from knives. Quick metallic swishes and the sound of leaves crunching beneath someone who was running. When Gavin opened his eyes, the beast was done. It let out a loud unearthly cry and dissolved into the ground. Ryan was there, with traces of black ooze on his two iron knives. “Holy shit.” was all Gavin could manage in a sigh of relief.

Ryan smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Gavin frowned, “How’d you know I was out here? I didn’t call or anything?”

“I didn’t,” he said, “I just thought you’d be home by now and when I found that you weren’t, I got worried and came out here looking for you.”

Gavin stumbled over to him and pulled him in for a grateful hug, “I’ve never been so grateful for your overprotective instincts.” he joked.

Ryan chuckled. “You’re welcome.” They pulled away and as Ryan wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, they began walking back, “Now we should get you back to Achievement City.”

A question popped into Gavin’s mind when he recounted the events that just happened, “Ryan?”

“Mm?”

“How’d you kill it? I mean, Geoff told me you have to be pretty skilled-not that you’re not super skilled, but I was just wondering for future reference.”

Ryan smiled modestly, “You’ve got to be quick, really quick. It’s better if you’re on a team, one person distracts while the other takes it down. But even then, it could teleport away and a few days later when you think you’re safe, it shows up outside your front door and BAM!,” Gavin jumped, “you’re dead.”

“You’re an arse.” Gavin murmured as his heart rate calmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED FOR SPOOKY MONTH


	2. Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 3rd - Ruby is the only one out of the group to be infected with the deadly virus. She is doomed to quarantine until her dying days, forcing her friends and family to watch her decay into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS SUPER ANGSTY AND SAD AND THERE IS DEATH IN IT! PLEASE DON'T WATCH IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING SAD!  
> Oh boy I literally cried while writing this. Rubles no.

Day 0

Ruby had her scythe ready, _she_ was ready, but suddenly they were running, sprinting, as fast as they could back to their aircraft. Everything was a blur of colour, yellow far ahead almost in the ship, black a little further ahead on her left, white next to her yelling that she needs to activate her semblance, but it was too late. Suddenly, everything was still, she could see the buildings around her clearly, crumbling and moulded. Something was holding her still, and she couldn’t break free on her own. A sudden pain emitted from her shoulder and spread throughout her body. Weiss was now tugging as hard as she could at her arm, a distant scream of “Ruby!” came from somewhere far off. Weiss pulled her free and she was now being led along while she became delirious and light headed. The second her feet hit the door of the aircraft, she fell, her head hitting the cool metal. She was pulled further in so the door could close and in no time they were up in the air.

Ruby could hear heavy panting and a “Weiss…what’s that?” Suddenly her zipper was being tugged down slightly and her shoulder was now exposed to the open air. She could feel little trickles of blood run down her arm and on to her chest. She lied there motionless as the cry of Yang confirmed her worst fears, “Oh god, she’s been bitten.” She kneelt over her body and rested her little sister’s head on her knees. “Does it hurt, Ruby?” she asked.

Ruby felt numb, she didn’t feel anything but the weight of someone pushing down hard on the wound. She just murmured what she hoped sounded like ‘No.’ Tear drops hit her cheeks, but they weren’t hers.

“C’mon!” Blake yelled, “Hurry up! We’ve got to get her to a doctor!”

Suddenly her vision became blurred and slowly, everything became darkness, and everything was silent.

* * *

 

Day 1

When Ruby opened her eyes, she thought she was in heaven. A blinding whiteness caused her to squeeze her eyes shut again and place her arm over her face.

“Oh my god, she’s awake! Ruby!” she recognised the call of her sister and sat up slowly.

“Yang?” she mumbled, her throat was dry and anything she said would come out in a hoarse and choked sort of whisper. Her eyes were still shut, she felt as though if she opened her eyes, she’d be blinded permanently. But she could hear someone banging on hard glass.

“I’m sorry Miss Long, but we can’t let you go in there. You’re more than welcome to talk to her from out here.” Said a calm, deep voice.

“Please,” Yang pleaded. “Please, I just want to hug her! Let me hug my sister, _please_!” The sadness and hopelessness in her voice made Ruby’s heart break. She opened her eyes and finally saw her sister banging on the large transparent window with her fists. She immediately jumped out of the uncomfortable bed she was in and ran over to her. She place her hand up to the glass frantically, her heart beating rapidly.

“Yang, why am I here? Please get me out of here.” Her words once again were so quite she was surprised she even heard her, but then again she knew she’d be hanging  on to her every syllable.

“I will Ruby, I promise.” she said.

“I’m scared, Yang.” She didn’t mean to sound like such a child but she was terrified. She didn’t know what was going on, yesterday was so hazy that she had virtually no memory of it.

“I know, Rubles. I love you, okay? I’m gonna bring Blake and Weiss around tomorrow and we’re gonna talk about how we’re gonna get you out of here okay?” her sentences were rushed as one of the men in lab coats gripped her arm and said that “She needs to rest. You need to leave now.” They were taking her away, away from Ruby, her own sister. “I’ll come back okay? I’ll come back tomorrow. Just get some sleep! I love you, Ruby!”

Ruby managed to get out an “I love you too!” before the door banged shut behind her, but she doubted her sister heard it. She was left alone. Everything in the room was white, the roof, the walls, the tiled floors, the bed, the toilet, the sink, her hospital robes. The only splash of colour was her hair and the red blood stain on the bandage wrapped around her shoulder. She was in a little white box. There was a small area outside of the box where Yang just was. The door opened again and in came a friendly looking nurse. She held a small tray which she fit into a slot and slid into Ruby’s box. “Eat up.” She said kindly and empathetically. She walked out without another glance and Ruby was alone again. She observed the food, a sandwich, a pear, and a bottle of water. She picked up the tray and walked over to her bed, sitting down and scooting up against the wall so she could cross her legs. The water soothed her throat and allowed her to breathe without it hurting.

No one else came except the nurse a few hours later to deliver her dinner, beef, a few vegetables, and another bottle of water. As Ruby lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the lights suddenly shut off, leaving her in total darkness, the room wasn’t all white anymore, it was all black. A small red light caught her attention in one of the corners of the room. She’d seen it before; it was a camera, recording every little movement she made. She went to bed telling her self this was all temporary, that these lengths were taken as a precaution. They’d find that she was perfectly healthy soon, and then she’d be out of here. She drifted off to sleep reassuring herself that it was all okay.

* * *

 

Day 2

Yang arrived along with Weiss and Blake shortly after breakfast. Weiss looked so different without her usual proud look; she was sorrowful and depressing and did no favours to Ruby’s already mournful mood.

“Oh, Ruby,” she said sadly, “I’m so sorry, I should have done something I should have stuck behind you instead of beside you.”

 For some reason she couldn’t explain, hatred bubbled in Ruby’s stomach. She loved Weiss. So why couldn’t she stop the spiteful words that came out of her mouth next, “Yeah well, it’d be just like you to put yourself first.”

Weiss looked hurt, but she blamed her sudden angriness to the fact that she was stuck in a prison all day.

“Hey, Ruby.” Greeted Blake, her smile was a rare thing, so when you did see it, you couldn’t help but smile yourself. But Ruby didn’t smile, instead she felt irritated that Blake could be over on the other side of the glass, _smiling_. Of course they could, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Ruby didn’t say anything to Blake; instead she just clenched her jaw and squinted slightly at her. Blake seemed to take the hint and went to talk to the doctor instead.

“Okay, so,” Yang began in a quiet mumble, “we’ve been thinking of a way to bust you out of here so we spent all of yesterday and today outlining all their weak spots and we dis-“ Ruby cut her off with a look of warning before nodding toward the camera. Yang retracted the rest of the plan and instead just looked at Ruby like she was going to lose her forever and this was the last time she’d ever see her. Ruby loathed her for giving up hope so soon.

Where was all this hatred coming from? Ruby was always cheerful and positive and sure, she got sad sometimes, but never aggravated or resentful. Now it was like that was the only emotion she could show. Weiss chatted on and on about how everyone at school was constantly bombarding them with questions, but Ruby didn’t listen to her and instead tuned in to Blake’s conversation with the doctor.

“How is she?” she asked anxiously.

He paused for a few moments, “She’s…doing well…as far as the process goes.”

“The process?”

Again, he chewed his cheek, not sure if he should go further into detail. “Yes.” He spoke slowly, “the process of infection.” Blake looked down at her feet, probably to hide the tears gathering. “She’s at stage two, as far as we can tell.”

“How long does she have?” she choked over her words, Ruby had never seen her like this. She was always quiet and drawn back and when she was angry, she was passionate, but never sad.

“4 days, at the least.” The number 4 echoed around Ruby’s mind. She’d had enough of Weiss and Yang telling her about how professor Oobleck was already organising a party for when she got out. She walked away from them and sat on her bed.

“Ruby?” said Yang, “Are you okay?”

The rage that Ruby kept in the pits of her heart suddenly sprang to the surface and she shouted furiously, “I’m obviously not okay! I was bitten by a goddamn ghoul, Yang!”

Yang’s mouth was open but no words came out. Weiss just sobbed louder than before. Blake muttered a low “We’re sorry.” before they were all led out of the room. Ruby lay back down in her bed and gripped the sheets tightly to stop herself from punching the wall.

The nurse came in a few hours later and brought lunch, but Ruby wasn’t hungry. More time passed, the nurse came back in and brought Ruby a notepad and pen, she said she knew she was probably bored out of her mind and that if she wanted to write anything to one of her friends she could and she’d deliver it to them as soon as possible. But Ruby didn’t feel like being sentimental right now. When dinner came, she ate it reluctantly and only because her stomach was giving up one hell of a fight. She didn’t sleep that night, she tried and tried, rolling this way and that, in this position and that one, but nothing worked.

* * *

 

Day 3

By morning, Ruby was wrecked, she was tired, her eyes were drier than ever, and her head pounded. Every time she made any sharp movements like turning her head, everything would spin and she’d feel like vomiting. Breakfast came along with the nurse.

“Did you write any letters?” she asked kindly as she slipped the tray through the slot.

Ruby grabbed the tray and after she’d had a sip of water she replied with, “No. Not yet, maybe I will today. Thank you.”

Later, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha were escorted in. Nora’s voice made Ruby’s head thump but she didn’t feel like getting in a fight today, she was too tired.

“Hey guys.” She smiled softly. She found that when she woke up this morning, her vision was somewhat blurred so everything looked like as though it had some kind of faded filter over it.

“How you doin, Rubles?” asked Jaune. She could hear the nervousness in his voice, he’d heard about yesterday’s fiasco.

“I’m fine.” Fine never really meant _fine_. When her eyes drifted towards the hands of Nora and Ren, intertwined, she found herself resenting her box, she felt like she had to get out before she suffocated. Her voice was very quiet and she hoped her look of seriousness was enough to let them know that they needed to come close and really listen. “Guys, Yang had thought of a plan to get me out of here, did she tell you it?”

Jaune looked apprehensively at Pyrrha who shook her head ever so slightly. “She did. But everyone decided it wasn’t a good idea. They’re just keeping you here to cure you Ruby, we want you better, okay?”

Ruby felt like she’d just been delivered the news that she was sentenced to life in jail, and she felt a wave of desperation come over her. “Please, Jaune, I need to get out. I can’t spend the rest of my life in here. I’ll do anything Jaune, when you get me out, I’ll run away so they don’t come after you guys. I promise, I’ll go somewhere far away where I can’t hurt anyone. Please, Jaune…” her words turned into muffled sobs and she fell to the floor under the window where anyone on the other side couldn’t hear her.

She waited for them all to leave before screaming in pain. She felt like she was choking in here, like they were sucking all the air out of the box. She heaved on the floor on all fours, choking and spluttering before a splatter of blood was spat onto the tile. She stared at it for a while before collapsing onto the ground and passing out.

She awoke quickly when she heard the door open, she was still on the ground but she scurried to her knees and waited flat against the wall. Her instincts kicked in and she quietly crouched and tiptoed over to where the food was slid in. She heard the metal flat open and the tray begin to slide through. Quickly, without thinking, Ruby grabbed the try forcefully, pulling the nurses hands in with her, she grabbed them tightly as the nurse pleaded for her to let go. “Let me out!” Ruby shouted, “Please! I won’t tell them you did it. I won’t hurt anyone. I’ll just leave okay? I know you know how I can get out of here! Please!” The door burst open and Ruby felt her hands slip out of her fingers. She’d gripped them so hard that when they were finally pulled away from her grip, she fell to the floor on her back. She scrambled to her feet and banged on the glass as hard as she could. “Please! I’ll do anything! You can take me to some island in the middle of nowhere. I just,” she kicked the window, “don’t” she kicked it again, “want” she kicked it a little weaker this time, “to” she punched it without any real effort as the door closed again, “die in here.” She stumbled over to her bed and fell down face first, tears falling down her face on their own. Her head felt like it was going to explode and every few minutes or so, she coughed up another little clot of blood.

The door opened again later, Ruby squinted only slightly to see if the nurse was okay, but it wasn’t the nurse, it was some other man who didn’t look nearly as nice or trusting. He placed the tray in the slot and walked out, but Ruby wasn’t hungry. After hours and hours of coughing and dry heaving, she passed out.

Her sleep was filled with visions of that day. They were on an out of school mission, Ruby was laughing with Yang about how Jaune had accidentally spilled ketchup on Weiss’ dress. They heard a sound like low grumbling and heavy breathing and suddenly Blake was telling them to stop. When the first one came around the corner, Ruby didn’t understand why they’d all started sprinting away. Then Blake yelled out, “Ruby, they’re ghouls!” and she immediately started running after them. Ghouls were highly infectious, apparently even just being in the same general area as one could cause symptoms. If you came in to contact with one, were almost always guaranteed to turn within the next week. Suddenly, Yang, Weiss and Blake all seemed so far ahead of her and no matter how hard she ran she never went anywhere. A group of ghouls swarmed her and pinned her to the ground. They began tearing at her flesh, ripping her apart and she screamed and cried but nobody came.

* * *

 

Day 4

When Ruby woke up, she found that she was on the floor. At some point during the night, probably during her nightmare, she had rolled off onto the tile. A pool of blood instead of saliva lay next to her face and she sat up quickly, her head spinning again. She was hot and extremely sweaty but she shivered at the same time. The man came through the door to deliver her breakfast. Ruby though of the nurse, she had touched her, did that mean _she_ was now under threat of infection? Even worse than that, Ruby was almost sure that she had scratched her. She found herself blaming everything on her own stupidity. She hadn’t seen Yang or any of the girls for nearly two days, and that was all her fault. She got bit because she was stupid enough to think that she could outrun or even take on the ghouls. Everything was all her fault and she hated herself for it. She crawled over to the food, eager to distract herself, but as she bit into the toast she didn’t taste anything. The juice that came with it tasted like sewage water and she spat it out quickly. She suddenly vomited up any food she had digested within the past week and a little blood with it. She was tired from vomiting so violently that she crawled back over to her bed and after crying even more, she blacked out.

Ruby wasn’t fully awake when she heard the confident but nervous laughter of Neptune. “God, she’s so pale.” Sun commented.

“Whoa, it’s a mess in there!” said Neptune in alarm at all the spills of vomit, blood, tears and spit. “Why don’t you guys ever clean it?”

The doctor cleared his throat, “We prefer if we have to go in there as little as possible, it’s natural for her to react like this.”

“Well it’s obviously not doing any favours to her hygiene, it’s probably helping the infection along.” Sun sounded angry.

“If we go in there in this point, there’s a chance we’ll get infected as well.” spoke the doctor quickly as if trying to diffuse the situation quickly.

“You’re all cowards.” Judging by the loud crunch Ruby heard, as Sun had shouted he’d punched the doctor in his jaw. The door banged open again.

“You’re supposed to be helping her!” Neptune yelled as they forced him out.

“She’s just a kid!” was the last thing Ruby heard from Sun before the door slammed shut.

She never opened her eyes throughout the whole thing, yet tears still trickled down her face. She blamed herself for their anger, they were always so easy going and funny and Ruby had turned them into rage machines fighting for _her_. She just wanted everyone to be happy; she didn’t want her friends to grieve. She wanted everyone to forget about her and move on, but then again she wanted everyone to remember her as the adventure loving huntress she was. This was all her fault and she absolutely loathed herself for it all. She screwed everything up. She always did. She was useless.

Lunch came, dinner came, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up, plus she couldn’t take another thing tasting like dirt. She was too tired to even cry. Her vision was blurred again so that when she stared at the ceiling, it was a faded grey.

4 days. One more day. One day she couldn’t spend with her loved ones. Of all the ways she pictured herself dying, in a bloodstained bed was not one of them. She’d always wanted to die on the battlefield like a true warrior. But now she was dying a most shameful death. She whimpered but no tears came out. She didn’t sleep that night, she couldn’t handle another nightmare.

* * *

 

Day 5

Everything was a dark grey when the lights came back on. Breakfast didn’t come today and every hour seemed to tick by until Ruby couldn’t be bothered to count anymore. She felt too tired to even move. Her whole body felt weak. Somehow she managed to reach under her pillow and grab the notepad and pen the nurse had given her. She began to scribble names and a few words along with them. She thanked Yang for always taking care of her and telling her how sorry she was for leaving her behind like this. She wished Blake a lifetime of happiness because she deserves nothing less for being the brave soul she is. She talked about how much Weiss’ confidence and lack of caring always inspired her. She mentally hugged Jaune for always cheering her up and thanked Nora for always putting a smile on her face. She said to Pyrrha that her fighting was the most legendary thing she’d ever seen and that if she wasn’t a warrior queen in a few years, she’d be sorrily disappointed. She thanked Ren for always just being there, and listening, and not making it about him. She joked about how Neptune and Sun are gonna make so many Dad jokes when they’re parents and thanked them for constantly spreading the laughter. She thanked professor Ozpin for giving her a chance and professor Goodwitch for saving her and being the badass she is. She said that despite professor Oobleck being crazy and all, he was something of a genius and she always listened to every word he said, she also said that she had always admired professor Ports insanely brave and adventurous stories and how they inspired her to experience the world someday.

Everything was perfect this way, people would know that she didn’t die hating them, she loved every single one of them and she never stopped appreciating everything they did for her, even if they didn’t realise it. She wrote down that when they remember Ruby, they shouldn’t remember her in her final days, they should remember the girl that made it into Beacon Academy two years ahead and longed for a chance to get outside the walls and start doing some good in the world.

She held the notebook tightly in her hand as she felt her heart rate speed up. As she stared up at the ceiling, it grew faintly darker by the second. She tried remembering the ones she’d be leaving behind but couldn’t put faces to the names which frustrated her. She tried to remember happy memories and found little sparks of when she and Yang played as little girls, of getting accepted into Beacon, of being appointed their team captain, of meeting team JNPR, or the formal, of chasing after bad guys, of defending their country. She heard laughter coming from people that began to slip from her mind. She breathed out loudly as her heart rate began to slow to a deadly pace. This wasn’t a time for tears; she had the notepad to tell the others how much she appreciated them.

She was thankful that it didn’t hurt when her heart gave one final beat. A rush of memories surged through her mind but she cherished every single one. Seconds past and she felt her chest rise once more, and then fall, her vision fading to complete black, and her mind giving in.


	3. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 4th - Gavin and Michael are on a road trip when their car stalls on a rural road in the middle of nowhere. While trying to fix the car, they realize they aren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to super creepy music while writing this and I was so paranoid like every little thing would make me jump and I kept thinking I was hearing voices and omg it was not a good experience would not recommended (the shit I do for the spookiest month of the year smh).

“Gavin, I know where I’m going okay.” said Michael in frustration as Gavin spread the map all the way over the dashboard.

“Are you sure about that? Because the map says we’re about 40 minutes outside of Texas.” Gavin traced a line from Austin with his finger. “And we’re supposed to be going west not north.”

Michael clenched his jaw, he really didn’t want to yell at Gavin this early on in the road trip but he was making it pretty difficult with his constant arguing. He breathed deeply, “Who even uses a map these days anyway.” he muttered.

“Well, I’d use my phone but seeing as how we’re sort of out in the middle of the goddamn woods, it makes it pretty hard to get reception.” Once Gavin realised he’d been reading the map upside down he scrunched it up into an untidy square and threw it down to his feet. “I _think_ there’s supposed to be a small town up ahead; we can ask for directions and get something to eat.”

“You hungry, Gav?” Michael asked to change the subject.

“I’m bloody starving. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning and I had a biscuit for lunch!” he whined, patting his stomach.

“Well, we probably won’t stop and eat dinner in this town but once we reach New Mexico we can get you an actual meal.”

Gavin’s head filled with thoughts of a giant bowl of nachos sitting in front of him and he swore a little bit of dribble leaked from his mouth. He stared out the window mindlessly and let his eyes follow tree after tree until- “Bloody hell!” he jumped.

“Jesus Christ Gav I nearly had a heart attack! What’s wrong?” Michael asked quickly at Gavin’s stunned face.

“I-I thought I just saw…well, eyes. I thought I just saw two red eyes in the forest!” he breathed slowly, his heart was still racing.

Michael just chuckled, “Oh, really? Two beady red eyes? In the mysterious trees? In the middle of the night? In October? Real original, Gav.”

Gavin didn’t bother arguing him, he knew it sounded stupid. He sat back in his seat and instead took to staring at the road in front of them.

A sign passed them reading ‘Welcome to Cementerio’ It was covered in weeds and a black skull had been spray painted over the ‘to’. Gavin swallowed, he suddenly felt very uneasy.

“Maybe we shouldn’t stop here Micool…” he said nervously.

“What? And end up in fucking Arkansas? No way. I need gas anyway.”

Gavin sunk lower into his chair as the forest began to clear out and buildings came into view. Suddenly, the car began to slow down, the engine coughed and the car stopped. The headlights had turned off so they could no longer see anything up ahead or even beside them. “Oh, god, Micool.” Gavin whimpered. Michael tried turning the key again but the car spluttered and stayed still. Michael opened his car door much to Gavin’s disapproval.

Michael opened up the hood and looked around for the cause. Gavin got the feeling he was being watched from behind so he got out of the car to stand as close as he could to Michael. “What is it?” he asked with a shiver.

“Dunno. Maybe the battery died? We can walk into town and ask for a mechanic. You stay here while I go.” He said as he closed the hood and kissed Gavin on the cheek.

“No, Micool! You can’t leave me here alone!” he wailed.

Michael frowned, “What’s wrong Gav? I’ll only be just up the road.” He assured him with a comforting stroke of his arm.

“I’m-I’m scared, Micool.” he sobbed.

Michael thought he was just being a baby but he thought that calling him a little bitch probably wouldn’t help. “Gavin, there is _nothing_ to be afraid of. _I_ have more of a chance of getting killed by a crazy murderer okay? I’m the one that’s going into that weird ghost town alright? You stay out here with the car, and the phones, and the gun. You’ll be fine.”

Gavin breathed deeply and nodded. Michael kissed him gently once again on the forehead and went to walk over to the town but Gavin whispered and stuttered, “M-M-Micool, l-look.” He pointed towards something to the left of them.

Michael followed to where he was pointing but saw nothing, “There’s nothing there Gavin. Your mind’s just playing tricks on you because you’re scared.”

But Gavin still wouldn’t let him go, he grabbed his hand as he shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. He pointed it anxiously towards where he was pointing and Michael finally saw the outline of what appeared to be gravestones. Gavin moved the light over a bit so it highlighted the entrance which read ‘Graveyard’. “C-Can we just go?” Gavin whimpered.

“Go where Gavin?” said Michael, “Our car is dead.” He then noticed a woman wearing a white dress walking in through the entrance. Her steps were small and slow but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. They could clearly pick her out of the darkness, she was very pale and her skin glowed a touch. “I’ll be right back.” Michael mumbled as he approached the graveyard.

“What’re you doing?” Gavin whined.

“I’m going to ask her for directions, or if she knows a mechanic, or if she can help.”

Gavin didn’t want to go into the goddamn graveyard but he really didn’t want to stay there by himself. He quickly scurried over to Michael’s side and held his hand.

“Hey, Gav, give me your phone.” Gavin passed him his phone as they entered the graveyard. Gavin looked down at the tombstones and graves around him, many of them were cracked or falling in. It made him shiver as he thought of the dead climbing out of them. They slowly approached the woman who was now standing over a grave and staring intently at it.

“We probably shouldn’t disturb her Micool, let’s go.” He pleaded but Michael continued on. Gavin’s stomach was basically in his throat right now and he felt like he was going to vomit from fright any second now. “Micool, please.” He whined.

They were now only mere feet away from her. “Excuse me?” Michael spoke, “We’re just having a few car troubles. Do you think you could point me in the direction of a service station?” He pointed the flashlight up to her head and that was when she began to turn around slowly. Step by step she rotated around until Gavin’s legs were so very close to giving out from underneath him. Finally, she was facing them, but her long, messy, black hair covered her face. When she lifted her head, Gavin was sure he’d just seen a demon. Her eyes were white and sunken in, her jaw was wide open but her mouth just seemed to be a black abyss. She screeched loudly and took a step toward them.

“Oh, shit!” Michael hissed and began to run towards the car. Gavin’s hand was still intertwined and he was ever so thankful that Michael was practically pulling him along because he would have just fainted if he was alone. They reached the car and Gavin fumbled with the door handle, it wouldn’t open.

“Michael, unlock the bloody car!” he yelled.

“I-I can’t, the keys are in the ignition!” he said, hopelessly pulling at the handle.

Gavin glanced over at the graveyard, the women was at the entrance. “Michael, please! Do _something_!” he howled.

Michael ran over to the edge of the woods and grabbed a large rock. He threw it through his window so the glass smashed and he reached in to unlock the door. He climbed in and reached over to unlock Gavin’s door.

“Michael! Start the bloody car!”

He tried turning the key, pressing down hard on the accelerator, but the car just continued to cough. “Oh, shit. Oh, goddamnit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He cursed as she continued to press closer.

Gavin stared wide eyed as she slowly approached Michael’s open car window. He began to murmurer little goodbyes under his breath.

Miraculously, the headlights turned back on and the engine started up. “Holy shit.” Michael smiled in awe. He pushed the accelerator and they zoomed down the road. Before they entered the actual town, Michael quickly turned all the way around and speeded back down the forest road. Gavin quickly checked the graveyard as they passed, but the woman was gone.

“Jesus Christ.” sighed Michael in relief. “I think we’ll take a different road…”

Gavin laughed nervously.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm outside and Bruce has left James alone in the house to get some food. James is fine and all until he starts hearing some unusual noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, classic me, I didn't do yesterdays prompt. I started it! But it was gonna be waaaay too long and it was the first day of school the next day and I was really tired and it was kind of a difficult prompt for me anyway idk maybe I'll go back and do it maybe not but we'll see. Also, today's prompt was like this silent hill AU one and I don't know all that much about Silent Hill so I decided just to do the one word prompt and it turned out pretty aight.

James sat with his legs curled up to his stomach as he listened to the rain. The whole house was in darkness, the power had gone out about twenty minutes ago while James was on his laptop. He didn’t realise at first, but eventually when his laptop went flat, he discovered it hadn’t been charging the whole time. Once the light of his laptop was gone, all he had was his phone. He and Bruce didn’t own any candles, as much as Bruce really wanted the house to smell like ‘pumpkin spice’, James just didn’t want to have to go to a store and specifically ask for a “pumpkin spice candle”. Bruce had gone out about 40 minutes ago to get some takeaway but hadn’t been back yet.

The sound of the rain padding against their panelled roof sounded quite eerie and he swore he kept seeing shadows in the skylight. “It’s just a tree.” he told himself as he gripped the phone light tighter. James was never one to be afraid of the dark, but just the other day there was a robbery down the street where a guy was stabbed, and they said if it was just 2mm to the left, it could have killed them, and ever since James had kept a gun in his bedside table drawer.

His phone began to vibrate and he answered Bruce’s call. “Hey, how far away are you?” he asked anxiously.

“I-can-you-sor-I’m abo-hel-James?”

“Bruce? Bruce I can’t hear you, I think the storms interfering with the reception.”

“Jam-I-sor-I’ll ca-back-lat”

The phone cut out and James was alone again. There wasn’t really much he could do with nothing but a torch light. Read? He looked around for any kind of book but found that there were none in his near vicinity, and he wasn’t really feeling brave enough to go wondering around the house in the dark. Maybe he could write something? On what? He didn’t own a goddamn pen and notebook.

Just as he was wracking his brain for something else, he thought he heard the front door creak open. He gulped down any little squeals and told himself it was probably just a tree scraping against the house. But then he heard the creak of one of the stairs and he jumped. He carefully reached over into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the gun. He checked that it was loaded and climbed out of bed. He tiptoed across the bedroom as his heart beat rapidly. He wanted to take deep breathes but he thought it’d be too loud so instead he took to taking little short and shallow breaths. He quietly pushed open the bedroom door to look out into hallway. His hands were sweating all over the guns grip and his phone. In the darkness, it was hard to make out anything past the flashlights length but as far as he could see, none of the doors in the hallway were open.

 He reached the staircase and clenched his jaw. He waited a few moments before walking down very softly so as not to make the same mistake as the intruder. As soon as he stepped off the bottom step, the phone’s light suddenly shut off, the phone was flight. James silently cursed himself for not being one of those people that charges their products when they need it. He sucked in a breath when he saw the front door hanging wide open, the lightning providing glimpses of his surroundings. He could feel his whole body go stiff and he attempted to raise the gun a little higher in his shaky hand. He jumped as a particularly loud crack of thunder vibrated through the whole house; he regretted it immediately when he let out an involuntary squeal. He immediately slapped his mouth in shock. He didn’t know what to do, should he run back upstairs to their home phone and pray to god that the call to 911 would go through, or should he make a run for the door and run as far away as he could. He weighed the pros and cons and decided that if Bruce was to come home before he could get help, he wouldn’t know of any intruder, and he couldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

While he was panicking, the TV switched on and James screamed as loud as his lungs could go. His legs suddenly gave way as the flash of lightening suddenly outlined the figure of a tall person standing near the window. He raised the gun at them ready to shoot before the figure said, “Whoa whoa, James, it’s only me.” He came closer and crouched down.

After another crack of thunder and a quick lightning strike, James could see that it was Bruce kneeling in front of him. “Jesus Christ, Bruce I couldn’t have killed you!” he panted, his heart was still pounding furiously.

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah, I know,” he carefully edged the gun out of his grasp so he couldn’t accidentally do any harm. “Did you fucking hear that scream though, oh my god, I wish I’d recorded it!”

James rolled his eyes sourly as he got to his feet with Bruce’s help, “Yeah well, you’re a jackass. How did you get the TV to turn on anyway?” he grumbled, eager to change the subject.

“We have a generator in the basement, remember?”

James really didn’t, he tended to avoid the basement if he could. “Whatever.” He muttered.

“Hey, at least I brought us some Chinese food.” he held up two plastic bags and raised his eyebrows at James, obviously expecting him to forgive him instantly now.

James turned his back on him and started walking up the stair, “You owe me a prime cuddling session, boy.” he said.

Bruce smiled, “No arguments there.”


	5. Immortal Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0ct 8th - He could feel it slipping through his own fingers, warm and wet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, yesterday I had plenty of time to do the fic but I really couldn't think of ANYTHING, so I combined last weeks one word prompt, poison, with this weeks. It's probably going to go like that a lot so :/// This fic originally came out /very/ differently but I thought of a better idea sooo voila!

Blood dripped from Adam’s shoulder as he clutched the wound as tight as he could. Usually when he was killed, it was neat and fast like a quick bullet to the head or in a fiery explosion, but being stabbed in the shoulder twice was most definitely not speedy and clean. Blood stained his hands as he felt his body become weaker and weaker.

He was on a drug raid, nothing unusual, when an unexpected attack came from the side. All Adam saw was a brown hoody before he was being stabbed. At first he thought it was someone that was protecting the drugs, a part of the crew he was stealing from, but the person in the hoodie dug the knife in further and twisted it around before taking it out and stabbing him again. This was deliberate, they meant it.

Adam fell to the opposite wall, knowing he couldn’t finish the raid now, he took out his phone, ready to dial Bruce or Lawrence but instead, the hooded person grabbed his phone and quickly walked away with it. It was still painful, to die, you felt everything, but you were never sad because you’d just wake up in your bed after it was all over. So Adam was left alone to lay against the wall and squeeze his shoulder.

The blood was prickly and warm and it didn’t stop coming, he must have hit a vein or something because it continued to drip out even after about 2 minutes, it didn’t clot or slow down. Adam didn’t even know there was this much blood _in_ him

He looked down at his knee where the blood had dripped down on to. Something didn’t look right. He squinted and tilted his head a little, the blood almost looked…black? Maybe it was just the dim light hitting it weirdly. No, he looked over at his shoulder and saw that it wasn’t crimson painting his arm, it was black. He retracted his hand to see that the veins running down his arm had all turned black. Now he was panicking.

What had that guy done? What the hell had he injected into him? Shit, what if he didn’t come back from this? Did he know of Fakehaus’-uh…special skill? Oh god, he couldn’t die _here_. Not like _this_.

As he prayed quietly in whispers for one of the guys to get there ass here to check on him, a familiar face appeared around the corner of the hallway. Michael, from the Fake AH Crew. Adam had never been happier to see a rival gangs face.

“Adam?” Michael furrowed his brows and stopped in his tracks, staring Adam up and down.

“Oh, jesus, Michael, I am so fucking glad to see you.” Adam breathed with effort.

Michael approached slowly. “What the fuck happened?” he asked before getting any closer.

“Shit,” Adam grunted as he felt his arm go numb, “Um, some guy jumped me while I was here on a drug raid. He must have laced his knife with something because I’m, uh…”

“You’re bleeding black.” Michael finished for him, an awed look on his face. He crouched down to Adam’s height and felt the black substance, he ran it through his fingers and found that it was a lot smoother than the normal thickness of blood.

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Adam asked to continue the conversation, he’d found at previously that the trick to staying alive was to stay busy.

Michael paused for a moment, seeming to be captivated by the ooze. Then he finally answered in a neutral tone, “I’m here for the cocaine too.” His eyes widened when he looked at Adam’s neck, “Holy shit you’re…you’re veins they’re…they’re black! And it’s…spreading.” He watched as the black gradually pumped about and slowly overtake the blue.

“Can you help me, Michael? Can you call Bruce or something, tell them I’m in troub-“ he paused, a phone rang, and he recognised the ringtone. _His_ ringtone. It was unique to him as it was Sean calling for him to pick up his phone. He searched for a source when he found Michael pulling out his exact phone from his back pocket.

He stood up and rejected the call with a sigh, “God, your team really does care about you a _lot_. To call you on the job is a pretty big risk. But then again, you guys are our biggest competitors, so you must be pretty good at handling distractions.”

It was Adam’s turn to frown, “Michael,” he spoke lowly, feeling his heart beat slowing, “why do you have my phone?”

Michael simply smirked. He twirled the phone in his fingers for a bit before answering, “You’re right. The knife _was_ laced. It was inmortalitatem. It stops the function in your brain that lets you respawn.” He smiled coldly down at Adam, and in that moment Adam recalled seeing a distinct pair of cold-hearted, brown eyes as he was being stabbed.

Adam didn’t know what to say. “Why?” was all he could think of in his last few minutes.

Michael slipped the phone back into his pocket and instead pulled out a handgun. “Like I said, the Fakehaus gang,” he retracted the safety, “are our biggest competitors. Even though we were here way back before them, they come in guns blazing and work their way up almost immediately, to 1st place with Geoff’s crew.” He shook his head and tittered, “Well we couldn’t have that now could we.” He pointed the gun directly to Adam’s head.

“The Fake AH Crew send their regards.” He said before pulling the trigger and killing Adam completely.


	6. Heart Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 11th(31st oops) Forensics expert by day, serial killer by night. Ryan is out to kill Gavin but it could lead to his exposure. If he does risk it, he may just find a bit more about Gavin than what his blood looks like on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA REMEMBER WHEN I SAID EVERYDAY OF OCTOBER? HAHA GOOD JOKE RIGHT? WHAT IS THIS APRIL? OMG HAHA I'M SCREAMING AT THE WORLD FOR MY INEVITABLE LAZINESS. Anyway WARNING: This has extreme serial killer thoughts, like I'm scared of myself rn...lot's of violence so a very big trigger warning guys <3 stay safe

This was it, the big one. Ryan had been planning this one for years, ever since the day that the mayor introduced him to his little 17 year old son, Gavin David Free. Ryan thrived on killing the innocent, and you couldn’t get more innocent then tiny, vulnerable, fresh-out-of-high-school Gavin.

“Gavin’s looking to get into forensic science, so I was wondering if he could do some work experience with you?” spoke the mayor, it was never really a question, but Ryan still accepted the request.

“Of course, sir. No problem. Just drop him around here around 9 every morning and I’ll show him the ropes.” Ryan was considerably larger than Gavin, not just in height but also in width. Gavin stared up at him through his eyelashes and gave a shy smile. He clung to his father’s side like a small child. Ryan wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around his pretty little throat and look into his eyes as he took everything away from him right then and there. But this was the mayor’s son, if he was murdered, there would be a top priority investigation going on and Ryan couldn’t pull off getting away with something like that without extensive planning.

So Gavin came in 5 days a week to learn about forensic science while Ryan learnt every single little fact about the teen. He noticed how he licked his lips an awful lot. He noticed how he constantly liked to run his hands through his hair even though Ryan reminded him repeatedly that even the littlest thing like that could tamper with evidence. He noticed how when he sat, he’d sit back and rest his ankle on the opposite knee whilst his foot bounced rapidly.

Ryan dedicated at least 9 hours a week to planning out Gavin’s murder, while in between going after a bunch of others. 3 years later, when Gavin was now 20 and working full time with Ryan, the day finally came. Gavin had moved out of his father’s mansion about a year ago now and was living alone in a small house. He’d invited Ryan over quite a few times for special occasions, to play video games, or just to sit and chat about work or anything happening in the world around them. It was safe to say that Gavin probably thought of Ryan as a close friend, if not a best friend.

Ryan walked into the lab at 9am with a bottle of champagne to find Gavin already there, looking at something in the microscope.  “Hey,” greeted Ryan to make his appearance known. Gavin looked up and frowned at the bottle in his hands. “Happy Anniversary, Gav.” Ryan cheered.

Gavin hid his blush in the microscope, “Oh, haha, thanks Ryan. I’d thought you’d forget.” He admitted.

Ryan chuckled, “I’m glad you think so highly of me. I wouldn’t forget my favourite student’s anniversary.” Gavin felt his heart leap a little at Ryan calling him his “favourite student”. Ryan noticed Gavin’s cheek going a faint shade of red and wanted nothing more than to grab his face and bite his cheeks, his skin probably felt so good, so soft but so rough at the same time. “Although you’re not really a student anymore. Anyway, wanna pop this baby open?” he asked.

Gavin looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. “I’m only 20, Ryan.”

“Oh please,” Ryan scoffed, “Champagne is hardly alcohol.” He went to go pop the cork when Gavin protested quickly.

“We shouldn’t be drinking on the job as well. And besides, that cork is a safety hazard, with all these chemicals and glass everywhere.”

Ryan put the bottle on a nearby bench, “Good point.” He ruffled Gavin’s hair on the way to his area, “Isn’t this a change though? Before, it was me telling you not to do all these things. You’ve grown, Gavvy.”

Gavin shivered pleasantly at the way he said he’d grown. He had this smirk on his face that was so fucking _sensual_ that Gavin had to literally squeeze a plastic test tube to refrain from walking over and kissing his dumb smile. Ryan had always called him “kid” or “kiddo” in the past few years, but it was only recently that he started actually using his name, and it gave Gavin the idea that Ryan would be okay if they…went a bit further. Gavin laughed awkwardly.

The day went by and every time Ryan held a scalpel or a needle he felt a need to stab it into Gavin’s small chest, but he refrained himself from acting to soon by telling himself it’ll feel a lot better the longer you wait. Gavin noticed Ryan staring at him from to time and from what he could tell in his peripheral vision; his gaze was intense and desiring. He swallowed hard and tried to think of anything other than Ryan pinning him against a wall and attacking his neck with his teeth.

The work day ended and they bid each other goodbye. They both went home with their hearts beating for different reasons. As soon as Ryan arrived in his flat, he began to get ready. He put on his black gloves, he slicked back his hair with gel, he found this was a pretty good solution to leaving hair around but had to be extra careful not to leave any traces of the gel. He packed all of his equipment either in a backpack or actually on him. After he was finished getting ready, he still had 3 hours to kill so he sat and recounted the plan step by step over and over.

Gavin paced around his lounge room, clutching his phone in his hand and chewing his finger nails. ‘ _Should I call him?_ ’ he frowned, ‘ _It’s just me and Ryan in that lab, if I do, it’ll make things super fucking awkward if he’s not interested._ ’ ‘ _But dad did always tell me that you’ll never know until you try._ ’ He thought about this for an hour until he began sweating and his brain hurt. He tried to distract himself by watching some TV but nothing interested him so he always came back to the same question, ‘ _Should I just call him?_ ’ He turned off the TV and typed in Ryan’s name in his contacts. The phone began to ring and he held it up to his ear as he silently prayed that he wouldn’t answer. Just as the phone was about to go onto its third ring, there was a knock at his door. Gavin quickly hung up and answered the door. There was Ryan, standing, smiling, looking as handsome as ever, although his hair was…slicked back?

“Gavin, hey. Sorry, are you busy?” said Ryan charmingly.

Gavin felt really flustered and a little taken aback so his words came out in more of a choked whisper, “Wha? No-No of cour-Not at all…”

They paused for a few seconds before Ryan asked, “Can I come in?”

Gavin stepped aside, embarrassed. “Yeah, sure.” He murmured and mentally slapped himself.

Ryan looked for the exact place where he was going to do it, next to the couch where he could make a quick escape out the window. He sat down on the couch as Gavin quickly walked into the kitchen, he noticed Gavin’s hands shaking as he opened the cupboard to get cups. He seemed unusually nervous, he was never like this the other times he came over, did he suspect something?

“Would you uh-“ Gavin cleared his throat, “Like something to drink?”

“Do you have any beer?” asked Ryan, he found that light alcohol relaxed him.

“No…sorry, the whole ‘being underage’ thing makes it pretty pointless to buy it. I’m really sorry.” Gavin apologized, he felt a little ashamed, and alcohol meant you were an adult right?

“Oh, no don’t apologise. Luckily,” he pulled his backpack off and shuffled around for a large bottle, “I brought champagne.” Ryan walked over to the kitchen with the bottle and with no struggle, popped off the cork. “You got any ice?” he asked and Gavin stopped staring and thinking about how good Ryan’s arms looked when they tensed like that at rushed over to the freezer. Ryan poured some champagne into the glasses Gavin had already laid out and popped in some ice. “Join me on the couch?” he offered as he picked up the glasses and directed the younger man over to the comfy couch. As they sat, Ryan made sure not to take a sip of his drink, he always forgot about removing saliva from the scene.

“So-uh…what brings you here tonight?” Gavin asked anxiously. He stared down at his cup as he spoke, but he could still feel Ryan’s gaze on him.

Ryan apologized, “Sorry, that was rude of me; I just wanted to go over a few things for work. There were some new things I wanted to go over today but we didn’t have enough time.”

Gavin felt his heart sink a little, but he was still relived. Ryan was so gorgeous, but much older, and bigger, and Gavin really wasn’t sure he was ready for someone like that. But he still couldn’t help but look at Ryan and admire every part of him, his muscular arms, his beautiful neck that Gavin would love nothing more than to lick and nibble, his soft, puffy cheeks, and best of all, his eyes, that soft blue that made Gavin just _melt_. Gavin watched as Ryan took a rather large gulp of champagne and sighed softly as his Adam’s Apple bobbed. Ryan’s lips were wet and plump and Gavin had a hard time of looking away from them. Gavin bit his lip as Ryan bent down to reach into his bag, the bottom of his shirt lifted up and Gavin felt a rush of arousal bubble in his stomach. God he was _such a virgin_.

Ryan pulled out a few documents with diagrams on them and sat back. He spread the papers onto the coffee table and waited for Gavin to look them over, but when he looked back at him, he saw that Gavin was distracted. He was staring intently at Ryan’s stomach, and Ryan looked down to see his shirt had come up a little. He chuckled softly and pulled down it down, “Sorry. I have a habit of buying shirts that are a smidge too small on the internet.” He apologized. His heart was beating fast, all he had to do was just reach into his bag and finally take the life of little Gavin Free, but he had to be patient, Gavin seemed on edge and he could be too alert.

Gavin’s mind was racing; Ryan licked his lips then bit his bottom lip as he read through one of the papers. Gavin’s arousal grew and his brain-or more another part of him-kept telling him to just do it. Eventually, when Ryan ran a hand through his hair, Gavin had given up.

Ryan counted down the seconds from 10, then he would grab his knife and dig it right into Gavin’s throat. Ten-Nine-Eight-Seven. Ryan cautiously put down his papers. Six-Five-Four. He slowly reached creeped over to his bag. Three-Two-One. His hand gripped the knife, but before he could do anything, Gavin pounced on top of him and kissed him. Ryan could practically feel Gavin’s heart beat pumping through his chest. It was a good 15 seconds before Gavin finally, and feeling extremely embarrassed sat back on his side of the couch and stared down at his hands, his cheeks burning red.

Ryan’s lips had tasted like fruity champagne and they were so soft and fit perfectly with Gavin’s own. He didn’t regret kissing him, but the way Ryan was looking at him now, like he’d just told him he was actually an alien, had him feeling like he’d just done something that could lose him everything.

“Well I…wasn’t expecting that…” said Ryan after a minutes silence, he touched his lips and felt the remnants of Gavin’s saliva. Gavin wasn’t a particularly good kisser, it was pretty sloppy and had way too much force, but it gave Ryan a warm rush he’d never felt before.

“I’m sorry…” Gavin murmured, he just wanted to jump out of the window right now, but seeing as how it was only 3 feet off the ground, he thought better of it.

“No don’t-don’t apologize…it’s fine Gavin.” Ryan stuttered over his words. Was he actually…flustered?

“I-I’ve just wanted to do that for so long and…you showing up here tonight, looking so wonderful…I have to admit the slicked back hair really does it for me…” Gavin quickly trailed off before he went any further, he’d already dug himself an eight foot grave.

Ryan’s eyes trailed downwards and his breath hitched at the sight of a slight pitch in Gavin’s jeans. “Oh?” he somewhat choked. Gavin was making him feel _weird_ …like nothing he’d ever felt before. He felt warm but turned on, and he had a sudden urge kiss the Brit everywhere. Gavin was now looking up at him through his lashes as though he was a wounded puppy. Maybe Ryan didn’t want to kill Gavin because he was so innocent, maybe he actually wanted to do him. Maybe that’s why he’d felt so strongly about this moment, more strong than any other murder he’s faced before.

“Ryan I-I hope this doesn’t ruin our work relationship…” Gavin mumbled, trying to bring it back to the professional side of things.

Ryan needed to feel Gavin’s lips one more time, just to be sure of what he was feeling. He pushed the papers aside and held Gavin’s head in his hands. He took a moment to stare into those beautiful green eyes before kissing him softly. And there it was again, that warm, electric current that spread throughout him.

Gavin had no idea what just happened. His eyes were wide as he sunk into the gentle kiss. Ryan’s face looked pink up close and he would never have guessed that he was actually _blushing_. Ryan pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed, Gavin couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of warmth.

Ryan began laughing. Gavin thought that maybe he’d just kissed him to humiliate him and he felt even more embarrassed than before. But instead, Ryan huffed and said, “I’m starting to rethink you, Gavin Free.” He stood up and grabbed his bag. Maybe he’d give this a shot, maybe Gavin would be in to the whole psycho serial killer thing, either way, he needed to do some serious sorting out tonight.

Gavin frowned, “Are you leaving?” he said more needily than he’d wanted.

Ryan smiled as he stood in the doorway, “I’ll see you tomorrow. If you’re free for lunch, I’d love to take you out.” Gavin’s heart jumped. Before Ryan left, he said one last thing, “Make sure you look over those documents.” He walked outside, smirking at how dazed and confused Gavin looked. He wondered what the mayor would say if he found out about them both…maybe he’d found a new target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see the part where I just gave up and was like END MY SUFFERING. Anyway, there were a lot more of these fics I wanted to do, like I had so many ideas, but school is the devil and it has come to take away my creativity and productiveness.


End file.
